logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Chessington World of Adventures/Other
Black Buccaneer Smugglers' Galleon 1988–1998 Black Buccaneer opened in 1988 as Smugglers' Galleon and is a Huss swinging pirate ship. The ride was originally located in the themed area of Smugglers' Cove. 1999–2018 In 1998, Smugglers' Cove was renamed Pirates' Cove and the following year, Smugglers' Galleon was renamed Black Buccaneer. The ride remained closed at the start of the 2019 season pending conclusion of "winter maintenance" before the park announced in mid-Spring that it would remain closed for the entirety of the season with no further explanation. Chessington Carousel 1996–2016 The Chessington Carousel was a traditional carousel, manufactured by Bertazzon, originally located adjacent to Circus World before being moved to Toytown for the 2000 season. Dragon's Fury 2004–present Dragon's Fury is a Maurer Rides spinning roller coaster which opened in 2004 as the centrepiece of the then new Land of the Dragons. Elmer's Flying Jumbos Coco the Clown's Flying Jumbos 1987–1994 Flying Jumbos is an elephant-themed Zamperla Mini-Jet ride. It was originally located in Circus World as Coco the Clown's Flying Jumbos. Flying Jumbos 1995–2012 Circus World was removed at the end of 1994 with its former rides moved to other areas of the park. 2013–2019 With the opening of Zufari in 2013, Flying Jumbos was moved to the site previously occupied by Rodeo. 2020–present For the 2020 season, Flying Jumbos was relocated to the site previously occupied by the Chessington Carousel. The ride was also rethemed to the children's book, Elmer the Patchwork Elephant. Jungle Rangers Old Crocks Rally 1987–2000 Toadie's Crazy Cars opened in 1987 as Old Crocks Rally and is a Zamperla Convoy ride. Toadie's Crazy Cars 2001–2019 The ride was refurbished for the 2001 season, taking on a 'Wind in the Willows' theme. 2020–present For the 2020 season, the ride received a further refurbishment as part of the new 'Rainforest' themed area which also includes a miniature log flume; space for which required the shortening of the Jungle Rangers (as it was renamed) track. Kobra 2010–present Kobra is a Zamperla Mega Disk'O Coaster. It opened in 2010 in the then new area of Wild Asia. Peeking Heights 2005–2017 Peeking Heights was a Fabbri Ferris wheel within The Mystic East themed area. The attraction had previously been located at Thorpe Park as Eclipse between 2003 and 2004. Peeking Heights closed at the end of the 2017 season to allow construction of the Amur tiger enclosure; part of the overall retheming/refurbishment of The Mystic East area which was completed for the 2018 season with the new name 'Land of the Tiger'. Rameses Revenge 1995–1999 Rameses Revenge is a Huss top-spin ride located in the then relatively new Forbidden Kingdom area. 2000–2019 The ride received a minor refurbishment for the 2000 season including new branding and new paintwork. Rattlesnake 1998–present Rattlesnake is a Maurer Rides Wild Mouse rollercoaster though notable for being situated in a deep pit due to planning height restrictions. River Rafts 2020–present River Rafts is a miniature log flume, manufactured by ABC Engineering AG, which opened as part of the new 'Rainforest' themed area in 2020. The attraction was formerly sited at Weymouth Sea-Life as Escape from Crocodile Creek from 2009 until 2016. Rodeo The Juggler 1989–1994 Rodeo was a Huss 'Break Dance' ride. The ride was originally named The Juggler and was located in the now defunct area of Circus World. 1995–2004 In 1995, most of Circus World was removed, with rides being relocated to other areas of the park. The Juggler moved to Calamity Canyon (later renamed Mexicana) with alterations including positioning the platform on the level as opposed to at an angle. The ride was also suitably rethemed to the Wild West and renamed Rodeo. Room on the Broom: A Magical Journey Hocus Pocus Hall 2003–2018 Hocus Pocus Hall was a gothic-themed 4D walkthrough house-of-mirrors attraction utilising the previously closed to visitors Burnt Stub Mansion. 2019–present For the 2019 season, the attraction was rethemed to become Room on the Broom: A Magical Journey. A walkthrough incorporating scenes and motifs from the children's book of the same name. Safari Skyway 1986–???? Safari Skyway was a Mack monorail which allowed guests to have an aerial view of Chessington Zoo. It opened in 1986, one year prior to the opening of the theme park. At opening, the monorail was sponsored by Kodak. ????–2015 Safari Skyway closed in 2015 due to maintenance issues. Samurai 1999–2003 Samurai was a Mondial Top Scan 'flat ride' located in The Mystic East. The ride was transferred to Thorpe Park for the 2004 season. Scorpion Express Runaway Mine Train 1987–1997 The Runaway Mine Trai''n opened in 1987 and was a simple figure-of-eight powered Mack rollercoaster (also known as the 'Blauer Enzian') located in the themed area of Calamity Canyon. Like many early rides at the theme park, it had elaborate theming. Runaway Train 1998–2012 In 1998, the name was shortened to simply the ''Runaway Train. The following year saw the renaming of its themed area to Mexicana. 2014–present The ride closed for the entirety of the 2013 season for a full refurbishment. When the ride re-opened in 2014, the original theming had been replaced with much more basic theming. The Chessington Adventure Tree 2017–present The Chessington Adventure Tree is an elaborate safari-themed carousel, manufactured by Bertazzon, located at Adventure Point (formerly Market Square). The Gruffalo River Ride Adventure Professor Burp's Bubble Works 1990–2005 The Gruffalo River Ride Adventure originally opened in 1990 as Professor Burp's Bubble Works as part of Chessingtons new area Transylvania. The ride was a boat ride travelling through a series of elaborately themed rooms each depicting in a humorous way the process of making 'fizzy pop'. Bubble Works 2006–2016 For the 2006 season, the ride was refurbished. The ride was redesigned as a soap factory due to its being sponsored at the time by Imperial Leather. Most of the assets from the original incarnation, with the exception of the titular Professor Burp, were retained albeit repainted and the humorous jokes altered to incorporate soap-related references. The sponsorship ended in 2014 with references either removed or covered up, the ride remaining the same otherwise. 2017–present In 2017, the ride was completely rethemed into a moving theatre style incorporating aspects from the children's story, The Gruffalo. Tiger Rock Dragon River 1987–1998 Tiger Rock opened in 1987 as Dragon River and is a Mack log flume ride. As Dragon River it had elaborate eastern theming including rockwork carved to resemble the temples of Angkor Wat. Dragon Falls 1999–2013 The ride was renamed Dragon Falls in 1999. 2014–2017 By this point, much of the extensive rockwork theming had been removed. 2018–present In 2018, the ride was refurbished along with its themed area of Mystic East. A new rock carving designed to resemble a Tiger head was placed at the base of the main drop. The ride was renamed Tiger Rock and the area became Land of the Tigers. Tomb Blaster The 5th Dimension 1987–1993 Tomb Blaster opened in 1987 as The 5th Dimension, a surreal moving theatre following an automated computer troubleshooter named Zappomatic 552 through a series of malfunctioning computer generated worlds. In 1988 this was changed to a simpler story in an effort to increase disappointing visitor numbers, guests now followed Zappomatic on his quest to defeat The Gorg. Terror Tomb 1994–1999 Ironically, the old analogue technology used throughout The 5th Dimension proved troublesome to maintain and it was decided to replace the story entirely rather than modernise the existing. In Terror Tomb, guests followed a fortune hunter named Abdab through a haunted tomb on his quest to find the emerald hidden inside. Forbidden Tomb 2000–2001 Terror Tomb was given a minor refurbishment for the 2000 season; new themed trains (Terror Tomb used The 5th Dimension trains albeit painted gold) and the new name being the most notable changes. 2002–2015 In 2002, Forbidden Tomb was changed significantly. The ride was refurbished to become a shoot-the-target dark ride. Most theming assets, besides animatronics related to the now removed Abdab story, were retained albeit with new spider-like targets. The Iron Maiden finale was removed in favour of a new large but simple Cobra animatronic. A new soundtrack was also introduced. Finally, the name was changed again to the more suitable Tomb Blaster. 2016–present In 2016 followed another refurbishment. Largely as a result of improving health and safety, the refurbishment comprised a new target system and new, rather bright, ultra-violet lighting. Tuk Tuk Turmoil Roger the Dodger's Dodgems 2000–2009 Tuk Tuk Turmoil is a traditional bumper cars attraction which opened as Roger the Dodger's Dodgems in 2000 as part of the then new themed area, Beanoland. 2010–present In 2010, Beanoland was rethemed to Wild Asia, all existing attractions were refurbished appropriately. Vampire The Vampire 1990–1998 The Vampire opened in 1990 in the then new area of Transylvania. It was originally an Arrow Dynamics hanging/swinging floored rollercoaster with elaborately themed station and landscaping. 1999–present The ride received a minor refurbishment for the 1999 season, most notably a new logo and the general discarding of the determiner. 2000 was the was last season in which Vampire operated in more-or-less its original form. The ride closed for a full refurbishment for the entirety of the 2001 season, re-opening in 2002 with much less elaborate theming in place and new bespoke Vekoma hanging/swinging floorless trains. Zufari: Ride into Africa! 2013–present Zufari is an off-road safari trail. Category:Special logos